


She Was Happier

by CeridwenofWales



Series: Happier [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Songwriting, happier - ed sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales





	She Was Happier

 

 

 

**Walking down 29th and Park**

**I saw you in another's arms**

**Only a month we've been apart**

**You look happier**

 

 

Ivar couldn't believe his eyes. After a few months apart, he was seeing her. For his disappointment she was not alone. Of course she wouldn't stay alone for long. A sweet, smart and gorgeous woman like her would find someone to love her as she deserved. _My lost._ She entered the restaurant with another man, smiling as widely as he remembered she was capable of. Smiles that used to be for him. Smiles wide as before he broke her heart and turned her laughter into salty tears. She looked happier and Ivar had only himself to blame that he was not the one laughing with her.

 

**Saw you walk inside a bar**  
**He said something to make you laugh**  
**I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours**  
**Yeah, you look happier, you do**

 

 

It was raining, and she was wearing a heavy coat that he remembered it was her favorite. He wanted to follow them inside. _No! I won't ruin her day._ He wouldn't replace the sweet smile on her lips for a frown. He would watch her from his car. He should be satisfied being the creepy stalker again for he had the chance to hold her closer and ruined everything. It was his punishment to know that a monster like him held something so pure and allowed her to slip through his fingers. _Only a monster would destroy a love so pure._

 

 

 **Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
** **But ain't nobody love you like I do**  
**Promise that I will not take it personal, baby**  
**If you're moving on with someone new**

 

 

Nobody would love him like she did, yet no one could master the art to hurt her like him. Ivar wanted to hate the guy, but he hated himself instead. That man was not only lucky, he was smart enough to see something precious that should be kept and cherished.

 

**'Cause baby you look happier, you do**  
**My friends told me one day I'll feel it too**  
**And until then I'll smile to hide the truth**  
**But I know I was happier with you**

 

 

Hvitserk had tried to grab him to one of his parties and even Sigurd tried to talk to him. “She won't stop loving you, brother! Let her take her time! She will forgive you.” Ivar laughed at his words. At that time doubting she would waste her time thinking about him.

 

 

 **Sat on the corner of the room  
** **Everything's reminding me of you**  
**Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier**  
**Aren't you?**

 

 

Ubbe kept telling him he would find happiness again, and until then Ivar was nurturing work as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart completely. He was not one to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

 

 

 **Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
** **But ain't nobody need you like I do**  
**I know that there's others that deserve you**  
**But my darling, I am still in love with you**

 

 

It was not new that there were others that deserved her, but it didn't change his feelings. He was still in love with her. He would always love her, and if this guy breaks her heart, Ivar promised himself he would wait for her.

 

Ivar's thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone. Ubbe needed him, “Ivar? Where are you? The meeting is about to start!”

 

“She is here, Ubbe. She is here.” Ivar felt his mouth dry and a knot in his throat.

 

“Who? What are you talking about?” Ubbe shouted impatient.

 

 

 **But I guess you look happier, you do  
** **My friends told me one day I'd feel it too**  
**I could try to smile to hide the truth**  
**I know I was happier with you**

 

 

Ivar thought his question was stupid. There was no other woman that would make him late for a business meeting, “She is back!” He smiled watching her finishing her meal and giggling. It remind him of the many meals they cooked together and how her laughter never failed to inspire him to smile too.

 

“Ivar, you must come.” Ubbe begged and Ivar couldn't understand why his always kind brother was acting so selfishly.

 

“You can lead. I'll come later.” Ivar muttered.

 

“No, Ivar. You must come, I have something to tell you. Don't talk to her!” Ubbe’s voice was rising and Ivar couldn't understand the despair in his words.

 

“I won't talk to her. Why should I try when I know she won't listen to me?” Ivar saw her rising to her feet and the truth hit him. Ubbe knew.

 

“All this time you knew it and kept her secret. Why?” Ivar felt his hands shaking and sweating as he gripped the steering wheel.

 

“Don't do anything stupid, Ivar. Come here and we can talk.” Ubbe was screaming when Ivar didn't answer him, “Ivar?”

 

“I... I'm here.” Ivar watched his adversary opening the door and she stepped outside. Somehow, she looked more beautiful as the freezing wind hit her, making his love wrap her arms around her waist. The once flat stomach was showing a small bump. She was pregnant and there was no doubt in his mind the child was his.

 

 

 **Baby, you look happier, you do  
** **I knew one day you'd fall for someone new**  
**But if breaks your heart like lovers do**  
**Just know that I'll be waiting here for you**

 

 

He couldn't look away and his eyes were watering. It was like a moment suspended in time. He didn't register Ubbe shouting from the other side. As if she felt someone was watching her, the woman locked eyes with him. They stared at each other for what felt like hours until her companion placed his hand on her back, leading Ivar’s ex to his car.


End file.
